my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Festival
Township festivals are weekly events where your township automatically competes against other townships. During the festival, all residents can complete tasks to earn points (called 'trophies'). The number of trophies earned by all residents determines the rewards the township gets. Basic Rules Festivals occur weekly. They start on Fridays at 11 a.m. UTC and end on Mondays at 7 a.m. UTC. If you join a township after the current festival has started, you will not be able to participate until the next festival. Townships compete against one another in each league in random groups of 6. Townships do not need to have the same number of active residents to be matched. However, township points earned in the previous festival are taken into account when choosing opponents. Tasks Each township resident receives 5 free tasks by default to complete during the festival. If you have upgraded your township structure, you can get additional free tasks. Otherwise, each additional task you want to complete will cost you diamonds. There are two types of tasks available: common tasks and personal tasks. The personal task icon, shown in yellow, opens a second task board which offers a wide variety of tasks which only you can take. Once you have picked your personal task, other players will be able to see at the bottom of the task board which personal tasks are active in the township. Personal tasks work exactly like common tasks otherwise. Personal tasks appear more or less randomly as you and your fellow teammates complete common tasks together. There is a maximum of 5 personal tasks available to unlock during each festival. 'Task Costs' 'List of Common Tasks' *Note: this table is incomplete. If you have information please comment or edit. 'List of Personal Tasks' *Note: this table is incomplete. If you have information please comment or edit. Leagues There are 7 different leagues. All new townships start in the Tea league. At the end of each festival, townships can go up to the next league, move down to the previous league, or stay in their current league depending on their placement and the league they are in. From lowest league to highest league: Rewards All townships get rewards. The higher their placement at the end of the festival, the higher their rewards will be. Tea League= |-|Milk League= |-|Lemon League= |-|Caramel League= |-|Chocolate League= |-|Honey League= |-|Diamond League= Distribution All rewards are automatically transferred to the Treasure Trove after the festival. It is up to the Township Leader and/or Assistants to distribute the rewards to each resident however they see fit. Rewards in locked Township Shelves cannot be distributed until the shelves are unlocked. *Tip: It is important you find a township with a leader and/or assistants who are active and distribute rewards in a manner you think is fair and consistent. *Tip: Leaders and assistants can use the My Cafe Rewards Calculator to help with distribution. This page lets you to calculate rewards based on trophies, tasks, or both. *Tip: the game doesn't keep any record of past festivals. Some players like keeping track on spreadsheets or taking screenshots. Category:Events